User talk:Redscorpio90
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Nightmare Hobo 13:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, thanks! I'm not good with the technical stuff, but I'l help out wherever I can!--Redscorpio90 10:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Add ons How do you feel about a walkthrough and Downfall page? I've asked Nightmare Hobo but he has yet to respond and I feel these topics should be addressed. I'll work on the walkthrough but there isn't much I can about Downfall since I never saw the movie. :Well, I do feel a walkthrough page would make a good addition to the wiki, detailing where you fight what for the first time, number of power nodes per level, prescence of any power locks, location of schematics, etc. Would it be impossible to include a map of each level as well? A page on Downfall is a must-have! I have a copy of the movie, so I can contribute to detailing it's page! Just give me a moment to find it...--Redscorpio90 14:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::I can Do a walkthrough if you'd like. Or if there is already one in the Works, then i will be glad to help. But also if you need pictures of upgrade trees then i can help with that also. Aericirea 12:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::As far as I know, nobody's working on the walkthrough section. I'll focus on the movie section since I have the entire show to watch. Oh, and the upgrade tree pictures would be nice! Main question is, where should we put these pictures? All of them in the Bench article, or in each of their respective pages? Signing off now, will be back later. --Redscorpio90 18:08, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::OK I'll leave Downfall to you and try to contribute whenever I can to that section while I begin work on the walkthrough. I really would like to walkthrough to be thorough and have been trying to embed films into the wiki to no success. :Wait, wait. First of all, I did respond, and second of all, SIGN YOUR USER PAGE. I'll reiterate: I'll be able to work on the Downfall page, since I've watched it several times. And what do you mean, embed films into the wiki? Nevermind, but embedding is quite easy. Nightmare Hobo 19:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough Planning Dude, who is working on the walkthrough page, Me (Aericirea) or RedScorpio90?. Because i was going to start now and looks like he has already started? So if You have already started maybe i could add in some tips or a video walkthrough would be nice. If you know any sites that allow videos 10+ min would be great and could be a nice touch considering that a site like this could use a nice little video. Also in the videos i could cut out some spoilers to leave more surprises for the gamers. Aericirea 12:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Oh hey. I just restarted the game so I briefly took a look at the page for the first level and decided to add in a little bit of extra detail. Were you looking to complete the pages on your own? Yeah, a video would be nice, but unfortunately I dont know any sites that allow for over 10 minutes of continuous video play. Edit out spoilers? Hrmmm, the site as it is, is already quite riddled with spoilers so I myself don't really see the point of that (unless it's to edit out shocking scenes?). Well, if videos are impossible, some screenshots would do nicely. I'm back on the second level and I have all of it to browse through. Oh, and I forgot to take a screenshot of Isaac inspecting his new Military suit just after exiting the store chamber. Aericirea, would you happen to have a save game just before getting that suit? If not, I'll have to play through a saved game on level 11 to go buy it again. --Redscorpio90 07:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm okay a screenshot with the military suit just coming out the store chamber, that can be farely easy if you could be a little bit more specific. When he is already in it or when he is out? Also with the videos and the editing yes i mean the shocker parts. I can figure a way to make it seem fluent while maintaining a walkthrough sense. I can follow the Walkthrough you have set up and i'll add in some things i know. Aericirea 10:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I thought a good moment to take a snapshot of the military-class RIG is when Isaac just gets out of the store's RIG upgrading seat and looks down on his spiffy new suit, checking out his new gloves, just before he closes the door and reactivates the store. Shouldn't be too hard to take. Right, I'll try to do my best on the walkthrough then. Back to stage 11, pre-completing game. Oh yeah, a last word; Aericirea, would it be possible for you to make individual videos against specific Necromorphs? I find the link to videos on other sites on the Guardian and Brutes page a bit of an eyesore. --Redscorpio90 05:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Ahh okay when he is looking at his gloves and RIG. Also the Specific Necromorphs sounds like a better plan than an actual walkthrough video. I'm thinking we can add either a link or actually put them on the page. We should have boss fights, mini-bosses, and also just when you encounter specific necromorphs for the First time (ex- the first time you encounter a Twitcher). Aericirea 10:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I can help on walkthroughing, if needed, but I don't have a load of time lately. I also have a recording device (dazzle) if needed, but I can currently only play on a tiny window with button delay, so it can't be action-based gameplay. GinkoSan 15:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I have dazzle too, also i can play on my t.v. too so the little window isn't a problem for me. One thing i can ask if you can get more high quality pictures of weapons in-game. Because for me pictures won't work for my Dazzle Capture Card. Aericirea 10:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, making necromorph-specific vids is quicker and more convenient than making videos spanning an entire level. Looks like we'll not be having videos for each level. I think the videos of each Necromorph should be embedded in their respective pages instead of having them linked to somewhere else (to where?). Well Aericirea, I'll try my hand at taking screenshots of any remaining weapons & extras that don't have any images (Contact Beam gun, Stasis effect on Necromorph, Stasis recharge station, Kinesis module), you start work on the fighting vids! Oh, and Ginko, any extra detail you fill into the walkthrough page would be appreciated!--Redscorpio90 17:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Not much help on the walkthrough. Whats with all the "'ll do the walkthrough" Several users have repeatedly reiterated that they'll help out but so far its just been me. Its been a hassle lately cuz I don't have my ps3 so I cant play my copy of dead Space. See if u can get some users to put something into it (PICS!!!) cuz it seems like it's going no where--MasterM 03:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I was in hiatus for a while. Right, back to action. Bug some people to help out with the walkthrough... I'll give it a try. Doesnt N. Hobo also help out? --Redscorpio90 16:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty terrible at walkthroughs. I have a bad memory, and bunch of other excuses. I could get some screenshots, though. Just give me a list of ones that would be beneficial. Nightmare Hobo 19:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC)